Are You Still Mine
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Her heart breaks a little more each time when she sees him, being in the same room with him was pure torture and knowing that she was the reason of the new attitude. He's back with the leather jacket, the guitar and the hair. He's flirting with every girl that walks by his locker and all Marley can do is watch his downfall.


Her heart breaks a little more each time when she sees him, being in the same room with him was pure torture and knowing that she was the reason of the new attitude. He's back with the leather jacket, the guitar and the hair. He's flirting with every girl that walks by his locker and all Marley can do is watch his downfall. He want's nothing to do with her, he made that loud and clear. The problem is, that she still loves him and Ryder, well he totally ruined what she had with Jake. He was the reason why she questioned her feelings. Jake, he had done this most amazing romantic thing for her, a reenactment from her favorite movie and all she could think about was Ryder. But, now Jake was the only thing that haunted her thoughts and dreams. She missed his touch, the feelings of his large, warm, calloused hands on the skin of her stomach, a loving touch but never pushing her limits. His soft pliant lips moving against hers as his body rests on top of hers and the marks, the love bites that he gives her that make her gasp and make her feel something she never felt before.

What it was like to be loved.

She often thought about him and his touch that was now just a memory to her. In the night of her bedroom as her hand slipped under the covers. She missed him and his love so much that it hurt.

But as she stood in the hallway, watching Jake talk to a red headed Cheerio, the only thing on her mind is to go up to the both of them and get back what is rightfully hers, him. She slams her locker shut and catches Ryder's gaze, he has stiches and his nose is broken. Jake had lost it and honestly, she didn't blame him. She walks by him, the linebacker says her name and it gets ignored, floating up in the air and disappearing with every other plea that he tried to give her.

~Jarley~

Brittany pulls her aside one day, Marley has changed. She's become rough and jagged, she snaps at the smallest things and even got dentation. Brittany wastes no time in lecturing her, threating to call Santana and then comes up with a good plan. "The Spice Girls." The blonde senior says. "We are going to do The Spice Girls and you are gonna look hot."

~Jarley~

She walks into the choir room, hair shiny and straight, smoky eyes, red lips, painted cheek bones and a dress that was criminally short, that it wasn't a dress. Ryder's not there, he apparently took a break or something and she could care less. She walks by Jake, head held high and sits down, right next to him and lets her bare leg 'accidently' brush against his. She watches him out of the corner of her eye, the look of shock when she walked in and the glances she gets every ten minutes. The question is, is it their love or now is it just lust. She finds that out, much later, after glee. She's going toward her locker when the door to the janitor's closet suddenly swings open and she's pulled inside by a large, warm calloused hand. It takes her a second to figure out who it was once the soft, pliant lips press roughly against hers. Marley whimpers Jake's name as their teeth clack together, his tongue explores her mouth and she kisses him back.

Jake's hands get braver as they explore her body, cupping the clothed covered breasts and then biting her neck, hard. He didn't even take time extra step to sooth the bite. "You're mine" He growled, his possessive voice making wetness pool in her panties. Marley can only gasp and sigh because she is putty in his hands and she can't believe what she has succumbed to, she doesn't even stop him when his hands wander under her dress, cupping her pantie covered wetness. "You're wet for me." He examines. "Who are you thinking about?" Jake questions as his hand trails away, his thumb teasing the skin of her inner thighs. "Him, or me."

She opens her eyes, they are brighter with the need to be with Jake and only Jake. "Y-you." She answers. "Only you, I'm yours." Now she decides to get brave. "Touch me, Jake, please."

And just like that, his fingers are moving her panties to the side and he slips a finger inside of her and Marley gasps/moans and holds onto his shoulders as he pumps his finger and he adds a second, letting his thumb circle her clit as he curls his fingers within her. She doesn't close her eyes, but instead, keeps her eyes on his and then something inside her snaps and she his screaming out his name as her body shakes and quivers with her release as Jake Puckerman causes her first orgasm. "I love you," She whimpers and Jake's fingers slip out of her and he takes a step back. She can tell that he is still hurt and his gravely, cold voices proves it.

"And I almost believed it"

He's gone after that, leaving the door wide open and Marley crumbles to the ground and tears slip from her eyes.

~Jarley~

He is throwing pebbles at her window two weeks after the closet incident. Her mom is out on a date, yes a date and she has the house to herself. She rushes down stairs, and opens the door. The breeze is cool but not cold, the snow is gone and spring is right around the corner. He is standing outside her doorstep, dirty and bruised. Dry blood cakes the skin under his nose and she pulls him into her home, taking him toward the upstairs bathroom and starting the bath. Jake is quit, almost broken and his favorite green shirt has a rip in the collar. Marley's fingers play at the hem of his shirt and he lifts up his arms and allows her to undress him. She's nervous, just plain freaking out as she unbuckles his belt and gets his jeans undone. But now he's tugging at her shirt and she looks up at him, nodding her head and lifting her arms up as he takes her blue tank top off and their lips meet in a slow, sensual kiss. Marley takes his jeans and boxers off as Jake pulls the draw string of her (his) sweat pants and tugs her panties down along with them. She doesn't have time to gawk at his naked physic because he pulls her tight against him, her naked chest rubbing against his as they share another kiss.

She loses her virginity to Jake Puckerman that night. He was gentle and slow at first but once she let out her first moan, Jake went from being gentle to rough and from slow to fast. It's a mind blowing experience and Marley swore she saw tears in his hurt brown eyes as their foreheads touch and he comes inside of her, triggering her own orgasm and the only name she whispers is his.

She worries that he is going to leave her tonight as she watches him walk around her room, looking at her knick knacks. He only has his boxers on and Marley is laying on her bed, in her tank top and underwear. She still is a little sore from the events that took place earlier that night. He accidently knocks over one of her pictures and struggles to pick in back up. "Jake," She finally asks, her voice soft. "What happened to you?" He doesn't answer. "Please, please tell me."

A sigh and a shoulder slump, he turns to her and mumbles. "Mom's got a new boyfriend, didn't like what I had to say." His voice breaks and his tough guy act falls and he slumps against her dresser. "I can't go back home, but I can't lose my mom to."

Marley knows what he means and she licks her lips and stands up, walking over to him and sitting down next to him. She pulled him into his embrace and let him cry, she whispered comforting words, and when he calmed down, she grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet, guiding him to her bed and curled into him. Her body fit perfectly in him. "You'll never lose your mom." She spoke. "You didn't lose me either."

Five minutes of pure silence settle in the room before Jake licks his lips. "I lost you too." He mummers.

"No," Marley said, shaking her head. "No baby, you never lost me. I love you and I am always going to love you." She kissed him softly, looking at him through hooded blue eyes. "Let me prove it to you."

She swings her leg over him and settles on top of him, her hands running down his bare chest and her eyes never leaving his. Marley pulls Jake's boxers down his legs and his hands are on her panties, tearing them in two pieces of fabric. She groans at the action and then takes her own tank top off, not wanting anymore damage to come to her clothes. Her hand then grips his length and she guides him inside of her, her hips roll slowly and her hands grip her shoulders as they make love again. But suddenly, Jake looks annoyed and reaching for her phone that is on the bedside table. It suddenly hits her that it's ringing and Jake actually answers it and if she wasn't in such an eupritc state, she'd be pissed. But, it's not her mom, thankfully. Instead, it's Ryder and Jake is actually speaking with him as they're…well doing this. Her eyes go wide because she wouldn't ever allow this to happen and she stops her movements momentarily to make him hang it up, but then he puts the phone on speaker and presses his thumb to her clit and she gives a loud moan and starts rocking against him again. Their love making fills the air and she can hear Ryder tell Jake to go and fuck himself before hanging up. A smile quirks at her lips as Jake chuckles and she kisses him again. "That was wrong."

"He deserves it"

She smiles. "Good point"

~Jarley~

He spends the weekend at her house after she explains the situation to her mom. Well, she doesn't tell her about the sex but she suspects it and Jake sleeps on the sofa. Monday morning rolls around and they both walk to school together. His arm is wrapped around her waist but she doesn't know what they are now. The only good thing is, that they are sitting next to each other in class, talking to each other at lunch and his arm is on her chair again in glee club.

But later that day, Marley spots a circle of students and then sees why they are circled up. Jake has Ryder pinned to a locker, his hands holding him up by the collar of his shirt and he is screaming at him. The only thing that he catches is. "I will never be like him" and she knows what Ryder must have said, he compared Jake to his father, of all people. Marley pushes her way through the crowd and Ryder's face softens. But, she is not here to save Ryder; she's here to save Jake. Marley puts her hand on Jake's shoulder and says his name and Jake looks over at her and let's go of Ryder. Marley intertwines her fingers with his, and kisses Jake. Right in front of the student population and Ryder. "I love you, you know that?"

And in the first time in weeks he smiles back. "I love you to," He looks back at Ryder who is whipping the blood off his nose. "Let's get out of here?"

Marley bits her lip and smiles, they head back to her house and she is in his embrace again and she feels his love again, like it never stopped. "Jake," She asks much later, as he holds her, their naked skin touching. "Are you still mine?"

Jake moves some hair out of her face and nods. "I never stopped being yours."

And Marley Rose is complete again.


End file.
